Our Story
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Prolog? Maybe.. Story before Our Story. / Yesung menatap langit malam natal dengan senyuman. / Ia melihat butiran salju turun perlahan. / 'Jadi namanya Wookie? Manis seperti rupanya' pikir Yesung seraya tersenyum.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku jatuh dalam pesonamu terlalu dalam.._

_Kau telah memenjarakanku dalam tatapanmu.._

_Aku menyukaimu, hyung.. _

_Ahh Tidak! aku mencintaimu._

_Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?_

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"Our Story"

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : SiChul (GS)

Rate : **M** it's mean.. **M**aunya! **T** koq ^^

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, gaje

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Tutt.. Tutt..

"Waeyo baby?" sebuah pertanyaan terdengar saat sambungan telefonku terangkat.

"Apakah _hyung_ bisa datang ke tempatku malam ini? Kau ingat hari ini kan _hyung_?" tanyaku langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu aku ingat tentang hari ini. Jangan ragukan kedatanganku. Kau benar-benar sudah merindukanku, eoh?" ujarnya dan terdengar kekehan kecil setelah itu.

"Bagaimana tidak rindu, jika kau tak mau menemuiku seminggu ini, huh? Padahal kau yang menyuruhku liburan di Seoul. Kau menyebalkan, Yesung _hyung_!"

Piip.. Akhirnya aku memutus sambungan telfon.

_Tak tau kah dia, jika aku mulai bosan dengan liburan ini?_

_Kim Jong Woon, Pabbo!_

Ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Kim Ryeowook, sedangkan orang yang kupanggil Yesung _hyung_ dan Kim Jong Woon itu adalah orang yang sama.

Dan dia... Calon suamiku.

Aku bangun terhuyung dari tempat tidur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Aku langsung masuk ke bathtub berisi air hangat dan aroma _therapy_ yang sudah kusiapkan tadi sebelum menelefon.

Aroma segar _cherry_ membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Aku memejamkan mata dan kembali mengingat kejadian 3 tahun silam.

* * *

"Hey, disini!"

"_Nuna_"

"Kau lelah ya? _Mianhae_"

"Lain kali jangan terbur-buru, untung aku sudah bangun"

Kakak sepupu Ryeowook sangat cantik, tapi sedikit ceroboh, sehingga hari ini Ryeowook mengantar flashdisk berisi data penting ke kantornya yang tertinggal. Saat itu adalah awal musim gugur, daun-daun mulai berjatuhan dari pohonnya.

"Sekarang sudah musim gugur. Terima kasih sudah datang. Mau minum yang sedikit hangat dulu di kantor?"

"Bolehkah?"

Kakak sepupunya mengajaknya ke kantor, Ryeowook tidak berpikir apa-apa, hanya mengikutinya sambil bertingkah lucu.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan _nuna_? _Ahjumma_ selalu berdoa untuk kesuksesan dan kesehatanmu"

"Pekerjaanku lancar. Akupun baik-baik saja"

Ryeowook sudah pernah datang ke kantor kakak sepupunya. Setiap tahun ia pasti mengunjungi nunanya dan di ajak ke kantornya. Kantor kakak sepupunya tahun ini telah berubah. Gedung berlantai 2 dengan hanya 5 ruangan terpisah itu kini telah berganti jadi gedung berlantai 4 dengan 8 ruangan terpisah.

Ryeowook di ajak ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan disana hanya ada 5 meja beserta kursi yang hanya baru terisi oleh seseorang.

"Pasti Anda sudah menunggu lama, Direktur Kim. Ini data yang saya janjikan. Adik saya baru saja mengantarnya. Nah Ryeowook, beri salam. Direktur Kim akan berinvestasi disini. Ini Ryeowook, adik sepupu saya. Dia mahasiswa semester tahun kedua Universitas Inha jurusan manajemen bisnis"

"Wah investor? _Ahjussi_ pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini. Aku Kim Ryeowook. _Nuna_ berencana membuat cabang untuk bisnis ini"

"Saya Kim Jong Woon. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Ryeowook tersenyum saat Direktur Kim mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Ia menyambut tangan itu dan menatap mata hitam legamnya.

'Matanya membuatku terperangkap. Bibirnya.. Oh bibir tipisnya' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati ketika memperhatikan wajah Jong Woon seraya tetap menjabat tangannya.

"Hey Ryeowook, kau kenapa eoh?"

Ucapan nunanya membuat Ryeowook tersadar dan dengan segera melepas tautan tangannya pada tangan Jong Woon.

"_Mianhae_, Direktur Kim. Ryeowookku memang suka begitu terhadap orang yang menarik perhatiannya"

"Ya! _Nuna._. Apa yang kau bicarakan huh! Aku pulang saja kalau begitu"

"Berarti aku menarik bagimu, Ryeowook-ah?"

"_Ye?_ Ahh i-itu, tak usah kau dengarkan ucapan _nuna_ku, Direktur. _Nuna_ suka sekali bercanda"

...

...

Ryeowook duduk di kursi paling ujung dan diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah Jong Woon. Rambut brunette pendek Jong Woon tertata rapi, penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang biasa.

"Tampan.. Sangat tampan" ucap Ryeowook lirih dan ternyata membuat Jong Woon menoleh.

"Apakah aku terlalu terang-terangan melihatnya yah?" lirih Ryeowook dan kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Pipi Ryeowook memerah -malu-. Ia benar-benar telah terpesona oleh Jong Woon.

"Kau mau _hot chocolate, Ryeowook-ah?_"

"Hahh?"

"Kau mau _hot chocolate_?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

"Heechul _nuna_ sedang menemani Siwon ke lokasi yang akan jadi cabang bisnis ini" jelas Jong Woon yang menyadari raut bingung wajah Ryeowook.

"Huh.. Lelaki itu selalu membuat waktuku bersama _nuna_ terganggu"

"Masih ada aku disini, kau tak nyaman bersamaku?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan ia merutuki sikapnya itu.

_'Bodoh kau, Kim Ryeowook'_

Jong Woon terkekeh melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat polos.

"Jadi.. Kau memang tertarik padaku ya?"

Ryeowook terdiam.. Ia malu dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hey Wookie.. Kau tertarik padaku atau tidak?"

"Woo-Wookie..?"

Jong Woon terkekeh melihat mata Ryeowook yang berkedip-kedip, sungguh menggemaskan. Lalu mengambil kursi serta meletakkannya di samping Ryeowook dan duduk disana.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Jawablah"

Hening..

Ryeowook masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia malah memainkan jarinya yang bertaut di atas paha.

"Hey.. Tatap aku" ujar Jong Woon sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Bagai sihir, Ryeowook melakukan ucapan Jong Woon. Ia menatap wajah Jong Woon.

Deg..

Ryeowook tertegun.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat ternyata jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jong Woon hanya berjarak sekitar 30 cm.

"Di-Direktur Kim" ucap Ryeowook terbata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ryeowook-ah"

"Huhh?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadi, kau tertarik padaku atau tidak?"

Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan Jong Woon. Ia tak mampu menahan rasa senangnya dan mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu, jangan memanggilku dengan Direktur Kim seperti Heechul _nuna. _Panggil aku, Yesung_ hyung"_

"Yesung _hyung_? Kenapa?"

"Hanya orang terdekat dan kusayang yang boleh memanggilku Yesung"

* * *

Tanpa disadari, Ryeowook tertidur saat berendam dan terbangun ketika mendengar dering ponsel. Perlahan ia bangun dan menyalahkan air shower untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, tak mempedulikan dering ponsel itu.

_3 Missed call.._Yesung hyung.

Ryeowook menaruh kembali ponsel itu di meja nakasnya dan berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil pakaian. Ia mengambil kaos berbahan katun berwarna hijau serta celana jeans panjang dan tak lupa mengambil sweater putihnya karna bulan ini musim dingin mulai terasa.

Selesai berpakaian, Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon Yesung.

"Ada apa _hyung?" _Mau membatalkan janjimu huh?" ujar Ryeowook ketika sambungan teffon terangkat.

"Tidak _baby.. Hyung_ hanya ingin bilang kau tak usah memasak. Kita akan merayakannya di luar"

"Aku tak mau. Aku ingin memasak untukmu. Apakah kau mulai bosan dengan masakanku, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook lirih pada kalimat akahir.

"Aku senang kau memasak untukku. Tapi kali ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran _Italy_ yang baru dibuka. Aku sudah memesan tempat disana"

"Restoran _Italy?_ Aku mau. Baiklah.. Tapi aku sudah rapi dan berniat balanja, _hyung"_

"Tak apa jika ingin belanja. Kau membawa _credit card_ ku kan?. Belilah pakaian baru untuk nanti malam. _Hyung_ akan menjemputmu jam 7 nanti"

"Baiklah.. Apakah boleh jika aku membeli sesuatu untuk Heechul _nuna_?"

"Terserah padamu, _baby._ Belilah yang kau mau. _Hyung_ tutup _nee, meeting_ akan dimulai. _Saranghae.."_

* * *

Ryeowook duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05 PM.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ia duduk tegak karna tak ingin merusak pakaian nya malam ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi _Click, _tanda bahwa pintu terbuka.

"Maaf _hyung_ terlambat.." ucap Yesung berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan mencium keningnya.

"_Hyung_ terlambat 5 menit!" ucap Ryeowook dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

_Cup.._

Yesung mencium sekilas bibir mungil Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Seenaknya eoh.. Cepatlah _hyung_, aku tak sabar makan Spaghetti Bolognase, Lasagna, dan Tartufo"

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Ryeowook. Mereka menautkan jemarinya dan berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil di _basemant_.

Hanya butuh 30 menit dari_ apartement_ Ryeowook untuk sampai ke Restoran _Italy_ yang dikatakan Yesung.

* * *

Restoran itu terlihat mewah..

Pilar-pilar berdiri tegak membuat kita berdecak kagum.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Yesung saat matanya melihat karangan bunga bertuliskan namanya.

"Yesung _hyung._." ucap Ryeowook dan menahan langkah kaki Yesung yang hendak memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Ada apa humm? Bukankah kau tak sabar memakan Spaghetti Bolognase, Lasagna, dan Tartufo? Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu"

"Kau.. Memberiku restoran ini, _hyung_?"

Yesung terdiam..

Ia berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat Ryeowook mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjukkan karangan bunga yang disembunyikan di balik pohon _mapple._

"_Nee_.. Hadiah untuk hubungan kita tahun ini"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_. Aku tak butuh kemewahan ini. Kau memberiku _credit card,_ Mobil Audi putih saat ulang tahunku tahun ini, dan sekarang kau memberiku restoran ini? Aku tak butuh itu semua. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau, sudah cukup bagiku"

Yesung membawa tubuh mungil Ryeowook kedalam dekapannya. Ia memeluknya erat, menyalurkan sayangnya yang begitu dalam.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi aku ingin memberimu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah bertahan denganku 3 tahun ini"

Yesung menangkupkan wajah Ryeowook dengan tangan besar nan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih karena bertahan dengan aku yang tak banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu.. Aku yang tak bisa selalu menemanimu saat kau berlibur di Seoul. Aku yang tak bisa berada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku.."

"Tidak.. Justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Aku merasa bahagia karena kau menerima ku dengan segala yang ada pada diriku"

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menerima semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kekanakan.. Manja.. Terkadang egois. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kau segalanya bagiku, Kim Ryeowook. Saranghae.."

Yesung langsung menempelkan bibirnya saat ia melihat Ryeowook ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Yesung tak mau mendengar apapun alasan Ryeowook menolak pemberiannya ini.

Karena Yesung, begitu mencintai Ryeowook.

_**I promise that your love is a more precious gift than anything in the world**_  
_**Yes I do I can' t stop loving you (loving you.. oh loving you)**_

_**Now I want to tell you**_  
_**I love you forever**_

_**For me, it's only you more than anything else in the world – I'm here with you alone**_  
_**Yes I do I can' t stop loving you**_

...

...

**The End**

* * *

**FF special untuk merayakan YeWook Day..**

Aku suka Yesung dengan ketidak pekaannya, ketidak romantisannya.

Aku suka Ryeowook yang dengan sabar ngadepin tingkah 'aneh' Yesung.

**#HappyYeWookDay**

**Gimme your Review...?**


	2. The Beginning

_Yesung menatap langit malam natal dengan senyuman. _

_Ia melihat butiran salju turun perlahan._

_'Jadi namanya Wookie? Manis seperti rupanya' pikir Yesung seraya tersenyum._

…

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Our Story : The Beginning"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : SiChul (GS), HyungWook

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, fluffy, little humor

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

…

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

…

Yesung melangkah keluar dari flatnya di Incheon dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dan memasang earphone ke telinga, lalu berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Suasana hatinya saat itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan langit yang cerah sore ini walau musim dingin semakin dekat. Wajar saja itu terjadi karna ia baru saja berbicara dengan appanya di telepon. Baru kali ini selesai ia berbicara dengan appanya, ia membutuhkan udara segar.

Yesung menelpon orangtuanya hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa libur natal kali ini ia terlambat pulang ke Seoul. Keluarganya selalu berkumpul bersama di malam natal tapi untuk malam natal kali ini, Yesung tak bisa berada disana. Yesung yang menjadi mahasiswa tahun akhir dan bekerja paruh waktu itu dipastikan sangat sibuk.

_"Appa, libur natal tahun ini aku akan datang terlambat"_

_"Mengapa begitu Jong?"_

_"Aku tak bisa mengambil libur saat malam natal. Appa tahukan bagaimana pekerjaanku"_

_"Appa mengerti tapi keluarga kita selalu bersama saat malam natal"_

_"Maafkan aku appa, esok pagi-pagi saat hari natal aku akan berangkat"_

_"Baiklah.. Jangan terlambat dan jangan lupa janjimu"_

Kereta berhenti di stasiun Incheon Park, menyentakkan Yesung ke alam sadar. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dekat stasiun.

Yesung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ia meminta cuti dimalam natal di tolak oleh pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja. Ia di izinkan cuti saat natal dan dua hari setelah natal. Padahal ia tak pernah melewatkan malam ntal bersama keluarganya.

…

...

Yesung menikmati angin sore di taman. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

Seorang anak dan ibu yang sedang bermain puzzle.

Sepasang anak kecil yang berkejaran.

_kom sema-ri-ga_

_han chi-be-yi-so_

_appa gom_

_omma gom_

_ae-gi gom_

_appa gommun tung-tung-hae_

_omma gommun nal-shin-hae_

_ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo_ _hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da_

Yesung terdiam saat mendengar suara yang mengalun indah di dekat air mancur dan sedang dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. Yesung yang penasaran dengan suara itu melangkah ingin melihat bagaimana rupa pemilik suara indah itu.

Yesung terpana saat melihat sosok mungil yang dikelilingi anak-anak kecil itu memakai sweater ungu muda dan sedang duduk dibangku taman dengan anak kecil yang duduk dipangkuannya.

Sosok mungil itu menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang berjudul 3 beruang.

Yesung terus memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum meringis kesakitan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana?" suara indah itu terdengar sangat dekat di telinganya.

Yesung berdeham dan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Nee? Ah.. Aku tak apa" ucap Yesung ketika sosok itu memang berdiri disampingnya.

"Wookie hyung~ cepat bawa bolanya kemari. Kita lanjutkan permainannya"

Orang yang di panggil Wookie pun menoleh dan berkata "Tunggu sebentar Minnie-ah, hyung segera kembali"

Yesung kembali menampakkan senyum khasnya dan mengusap tulang kering yang tadi terkena bola dari tendangan anak kecil yang di panggil Minnie. "Hanya sedikit terkejut, aku benar-benar tak apa" tambah Yesung ketika melihat raut wajah orang yang di panggil Wookie itu.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Umurnya baru delapan tahun, tapi tendangannya sangat kuat" ucap orang yang di panggil Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibir tipis nan merah mudanya.

"Ahh~ Mian hyung. Mereka terlalu bersemangat" ujar Wookie seraya menunjuk kearah anak-anak yang menunggunya di dekat air mancur.

"Wookie kembali ke mereka dulu. Annyeong" tambah Wookie seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung dan berlari kecil ke arah anak-anak yang menunggunya.

'Jadi namanya Wookie? Manis seperti rupanya' pikir Yesung seraya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menikmati indahnya taman sore hari.

…

...

Wookie sedang merapihkan buku-buku yang ada di rak bagian bawah sambil bersenandung lirih. Lalu terlonjak mendengar suara dering ponsel. Saat ini perpustakaan memang sedang sepi dan hal ini yang membuatnya terlonjak seperti itu.

"Yeobseo?" bisiknya tanpa melihat nama sang penelefon.

Wajahnya terasa panas saat ia melihat beberapa orang yang ada disana menoleh padanya. Ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan deretan rak buku dan menuju mejanya.

"Ryeowook hyung"

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Ryeowook mendengus. "Ada apa Hyungsik-ah? Telefonmu membuatku kaget"

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku merindukanmu, hyung~" suara manja Hyungsik membuat Ryeowook memutar bola matanya.

"Tadi pagi kita baru bertemu di sekolah. Lalu sekarang, sore hari kau bilang rindu padaku? Sangat mengharukan Hyunsik-ah"

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang, pasti kau juga akan selalu merindukannya"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dan menopangkan kepalanya pada lengan yang terlipat diatas meja. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku. Aku menyukaimu sebagai dongsaengku. Tidak seperti yang kau rasakan padaku."

"Tapi kau janji akan menemaniku jika aku sendirian. Dan sekarang aku sendirian hyung. Ahh apakah hyung sudah selesai menjaga perpustakaannya? Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat drama musik di sekolah temanku nanti malam"

"Aku sedang merapihkan rak saat kau menelfonku. Drama musik? Kenapa tidak besok saja hari sabtu saat libur sekolah?"

"Settingnya mengambil sinar rembulan hyung, sangat indah. Aku sudah lihat rekaman waktu mereka latihan"

"Hmm~ baiklah, kita bertemu disana saja. Kau beritahu alamatnya" Ryeowook pun menuliskan alamat yang disebutkan Hyungsik.

Pertunjukkan itu membuat mata Ryeowook berbinar. Ia tersentuh dengan jalan ceritanya. Perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hyungsik dan memandang lurus kedepan.

"Ahh akhir yang membahagiakan, walau orangtua sang wanita menentang tapi mereka membuktikan kekuatan dan seberapa besar pengorbanan mereka, hingga meluluhkan hati orang tua sang wanita"

"Semoga nanti perjalanan cintaku tak akan seperti itu. Aku ingin semua indah dari awal" Tambah Ryeowook dan kemudian berdiri dihadapan Hyungsik.

"Aku lapar~ kita makan dulu, baru pulang nee?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyungsik agar ia mau berdiri.

Hyungsikpun dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Ryeowook.

…

...

Yesung menatap langit malam natal dengan senyuman. Ia melihat butiran salju turun perlahan.

Salju di malam natal. Sungguh indah bukan? Dan Yesung selalu menunggu salju turun maka ia baru bisa tidur nyenyak. Aneh bukan?

Kebiasaan Yesung sejak kecil yang percaya akan Santa datang bersama turunnya salju di malam natal.

Ia memasuki flatnya dengan langkah riang. Hari ini pekerjaannya tidak terlalu melelahkan. Ramai tapi karna ia senang, maka tidak terasa lelah. Setelah memasuki flatnya, ia langsung membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya. Perlahan Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang single itu dan tak lama hembusan nafas teraturlah yang terdengar.

Benarkan? Ia akan terlelap dengan cepat ketika malam natal bersalju.

…

...

Suara pemberitahuan keberangkatan kereta menuju Seoul terdengar menggema. Pemberitahuan itu menandakan bahwa 10 menit lagi kereta akan berangkat ke Seoul.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil terlihat sedang berlari sambil membawa tas di punggungnya. Nafasnya terlihat naik turun menandakan bahwa ia sedang terengah.

"Akkhh.. Appo~" suara rengekan terdengar bersamaan dengan uluran tangan seseorang. Ternyata lelaki itu berlari tanpa tau bahwa tali sepatu yang ia kenakan tidak terikat sempurna, menyebabkan ia menginjak tali itu dan tersandung.

Lelaki yang merengek itu memegang tungkai kakinya, tanpa sadar, bahwa uluran tangan itu masih menantinya.

"Bangunlah.. Lima menit lagi kereta akan berangkat. Kau tak ingin tertinggal bukan? Suara baritone terdengar di telinganya, membuat Ryeowook menoleh keasal suara.

Deg!

Seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan itu terpaku. 'Kita bertemu lagi rupanya. Apakah kita berjodoh huh?' Pikirnya.

"Tapi.. Kakiku sakit, hyung" suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Akan kubantu berjalan menuju kereta, kebetulan aku juga ingin menaikinya"

"Gumawoyo~" ujar lelaki bertubuh mungil saat pemilik suara baritone membantunya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kereta.

"Ehh? Ternyata kita satu tempat duduk hyung?" Ujar lelaki bertubuh mungil saat mereka memperlihatkan tiket nomor tempat duduknya.

"Syukurlah, jadi aku tak harus mencari-cari lagi"

"Kau menyesal telah membantuku hyung?"

"Hey~ dari tadi kau memanggilku hyung. Memang berapa umurmu?" ujar lelaki bersuara baritone untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan yang ia takutkan akan mengubah suasana jadi canggung.

"Ahh perkenalkan. Aku Wookie, umurku baru 17 tahun. Kau terlihat lebih tua dariku, makanya aku memanggilmu hyung."

"Namaku Yesung. Umurku 22 tahun. Apakah aku terlihat tua dari umurku?" Tanya pemilik suara baritone yang diketahui bernama Yesung dengan muka yang polos.

"Sedikit. Yang jelas aku terlihat sangat-sangat lebih muda darimu"

Dan pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga 2 jam kedepan sampai di Stasiun Seoul.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku mengobrol, Yesung hyung" sebuah kalimat tanda mereka berpisah menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

_All day, I keep thinking about you_

_I can't fall asleep because I'm thinking of you_

_Thinking of you with the moon.. I try to confess how I feel_

...

...

.. Tiga Tahun kemudian..

Seorang wanita cantik sedang duduk anggun di sebuah meja. Terlihat ia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada diatas meja itu. Terkadang ia menautkan kedua alisnya, terkadang tersenyum-senyum.

Tok.. Tok..

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya. "Masuklah.." ucapnya saat mendengar ketukan itu.

"Heechul nuna, mengapa tak mengangkat telfonku huh?" ujar seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan lesung pipinya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Siwon" jawab wanita cantik itu yang ternyata bernama Heechul pada lelaki berlesung pipi yang ternyata bernama Siwon.

"Melihat kiriman video dari Ryeowook, kau bilang sibuk? Sepupumu itu sungguh membuatmu melupakanku"

Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Siwon yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. "Kalian sama saja. Selalu bilang dilupakan saat aku bersama salah satu dari kalian" ucapnya dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Aku seperti mempunyai dua kekasih yang saling memperebutkanku" tambahnya lalu Heechul mengecup pipi Siwon sekilas.

"Kau bisa mengacuhkanku berhari-hari jika ia datang berkunjung"

"Karna aku yang memintanya datang, aku harus menemaninya. Kau.. Kau tak cemburu pada Ryeowook kan, Siwon? Astagaa~ ia sepupuku. Hmm dan ia juga tak suka wanita, kau tau kan."

"Aku tak cemburu, nuna. Aku tau itu, aku masih ingat saat kita melihat festival tahunan di Jepang tahun kemarin, ia menghilang. Astagaa~ dan ia berkata _Aku suka melihat lelaki itu hyung, keren. Tanpa sadar, aku mengikutinya dan menjauh dari kalian. _Ia berkata seperti itu saat kita menemukannya"

"Kau tak tahu saja, bukan hanya saat itu ia membuatku khawatir. Ia pernah berdiri berjam-jam untuk melihat sunbae di universitasnya sedang latihan basket. Setelah sampai rumah, ia merendam kakinya dengan air hangat karna pegal-pegal"

"Sepupumu benar-benar, nuna. Untung ia tidak menyukaiku. Aku bisa ketakutan jika di intai seperti iti. Sepupumu menakutkan.. Ak- Auww." ucapan Siwon berubah jadi ringisan saat Heechul mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak peduli jika Ryeowook menyimpang. Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Ahjumma dan ahjussi pun untungnya tidak keberatan saat tau keadaan Ryeowook"

"Ahh nuna, kau ingat kan jika hari ini aku ingin mengenalkan sahabatku saat kuliah dulu? Ia ingin menanamkan modalnya untuk usahamu ini"

"Direktur Kim? Seseorang yang membuka usaha coffee shop dan toko kacamata itu? Mengapa ia ingin menjadi investor di usahaku?"

"Entahlah~ ia hanya ingin membuka banyak usaha saat aku tanya alasannya. Dia memang agak aneh."

"Baiklah. Jam berapa kita bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat makan siang di cafe dekat kantorku"

..Beberapa jam kemudian..

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia tiba di cafe tempat nya membuat janji. Ia berjalan cepat saat melihat orang yang di carinya duduk di sudut dekat tanaman hias.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Yesung seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Tak apa Yesung hyung, kami juga baru sampai. Perkenalkan, ia pemilik usaha yang kuceritakan itu, ia juga kekasihku. Heechul nuna"

"Kim Jong Woon, Heechul nuna. Senang akhirnya bisa melihat kekasih Siwon." ucap Yesung memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Heechul, Direktur Kim. Senang bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus teman bisnis Siwon"

ujar Heechul dan kemudian mempersilahkan Yesung duduk.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang masa lalu yang membuat Heechul memberi tatapan tajam pada Siwon.

"Ya! Yesung hyung, hentikan cerita itu. Itu dulu, sekarang aku cukup satu" ujar Siwon saat Yesung menceritakan betapa cassanovanya seorang Choi Siwon.

Lalu berubahlah pembicaraan itu ke rencana penanaman modal Yesung di bisnis Heechul.

…

...

"Ia tak menyukai wanita nuna" ujar Siwon saat Heechul bertanya mengapa Yesung masih sendiri di umurnya yang sudah 25 tahun.

"Ahh~ aku dikelilingi lelaki menyimpang. Mimpi apa aku semalam Si.."

"Kau malu dekat denganku, nuna?"

- Ucapan Heechul terhenti saat sebuah suara lirih menyelanya.

Heechul segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju Ryeowook. "Tidak. Bukan maksudku Ryeowook. Kau tau seberapa aku menyayangimu. Aku tak mungkin malu. Hanya saja, ternyata sunbae Siwon saat kuliah dulu seperti itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya setelah beberapa bulan berkenalan dengannya"

"Benarkah? Apakah ia keren, nuna?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

Ohh Kim Ryeowook, kau baru saja bersedih. Lalu sekarang?

Senang akhirnya mendengar ada yang sama seperti mu eoh?

Dan membuat Siwon tercengang. 'Astagaa~ Ryeowook benar-benar tak terduga' pikirnya.

Heechul menghela nafas melihat perubahan hati Ryeowook. Ia melirik Siwon yang ternyata sedang menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Siwon pasti tak habis pikir dengan perubahan Wookie'.

"Dia pengusaha coffee shop dan toko kacamata. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya hitam legam. Tingginya lebih dariku tapi lebih pendek dari Siwon. Menurutku ia agak pendiam. Cukup keren dan sangat mementingkan keluarganya"

"Hmm~ Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengannya, nuna? Aku ingin melihatnya"

"Mwoo?" teriak Siwon mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

'Aku tak apa jika melihat orang-orang seperti itu. Tapi jika itu terjadi pada orang terdekatku, maka akan selalu melihat mereka, bagaimana ini?' pikir Siwon.

"Baiklah.. Kapan-kapan nuna akan mengenalkannya padamu"

Jawaban Heechul membuat Siwon kembali ke alam sadar. Ia melirik Heechul dan melihatnya tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Ryeowook.

"Benarkah nuna?"

"Nee~ Iya kan Siwonnie?" Heechul menoleh ke arah Siwon meminta jawaban.

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Mana mungkin ia menolak kemauan sang kekasih dan memudarkan senyum itu?

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks To :  
**

**Ahjumma Namja :: Aiiu Nathankim WonkyuRiieherlyna :: Annathan Kim :: paprikapumpkin :: jongwookie :: Redpurplewine :: wookiesomnia :: EternalClouds2421 :: Rara19Park :: Cloud'sHana  
**

_**Gimme Your Review...?  
**_


End file.
